Waking Up In Vegas
by GeenieInABottle
Summary: What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. Cowritten with Rockergirluntil4ever
1. Chapter 1

****

Will one drunken night unite Edward and Bella or will it make them grow farther apart? Can Best friends ever be more? Or will it end in not even being friends?

Will Bella ever get over the past or will she hold onto every aching memory? Dose Bella even realize all she needs is sta nding right in front of her?

Find out in this amazing story '_Waking up in Vegas' By Rockergirluntil4ever and Geez Geena (or now known as bruisedskies). _

"We want yellow on the tables. Edward says yellow reminds him of a sunny day."

Nope, actually yellow reminds Edward of sand. But I wasn't about to tell her that. I just nodded my head.

"I think there should be a DJ, Edward said bands are over rated."

Nope actually Edward said Dj's are over rated cause they play crappy music. Once again i kept my mouth closed and nodded my head.

"I hate the fact were getting married on a beach. Edward hates beaches"

Actually the whole reason Edward wants to get married on a beach is cause they meet at the beach. So once again she was wrong, he hates swamps. Big difference.

"I was thinking maybe we could get red or black streamers or maybe the table cloths could be red and the streamers could be red and black."

I continued to walk down the crowded streets of Seattle. I was ignoring her now, hopping she would shut up about her stupid wedding that I was MADE to help plan. I hated Alice for this. Ok, so here is the story. Edward and Rose use to be child hood buddies. Their parents vacationed in California together every year till Edward and Rose were 10. Then Edward's parents decided to move here, to Seattle. Rose was completely devastated. Where was I during all thi s? well I moved to Forks, Washington when I was 7.

I didn't want to move away from my beloved home of Phoenix Arizona...but....I had to.....that's a whole other story though. A story I don't like to talk about. So when Edward left, I was Rose's shoulder to cry on. It sucked but it made us best friends. I missed Alice though, Alice was Edward's sister. She was the best friend I had ever had in my life. I spent every weekend over her and Edward house. I feel in love with their family and they feel in love with me. I was kind of like a daughter to them.

Rose was selfish though, she would only let herself complain about Edward's move, as if i never even knew them. But she is a good person. Its just...sometimes she can be a bitch. But we all still love her! Kind of....Esme. Edward's mother and soon-to-be Rose's mother to. Hates Rose. JOY!! They fight all the time and Edward hates it. But back to the story. During freshmen year, Edward and Alice magically appeared at my front door.

I was so happy to see both of them. Edward...well I kind of had a crush on him. But I knew that he liked Rose, or at least I thought he liked her. So when he opened up his arms and gave me a hug that almost strangled me to death. I was very surprised. I was happy to have my two best friends back. The said that they were their on their own?!?! which kind of freaked me out. They said they missed forks.

(Who in gods name could miss FORKS!?!?!) Four years passed and Rose didn't need to cry anymore. We found out that Carlisle got a good paying job as a doctor in Seattle. The family were almost millionaires. That's how Alice and Edward were there. They decide to go through high school in Forks.

We were over Edward and Alice's almost everyday and Rose was all over Edward like he was her play toy. He kind of always looked annoyed and Alice and I always use to make fun of him for it till the day....when Rose went out on a simple date with him and came home with a shiny rock on her hand. My world came crashing down...he proposed?

"BELLA! BELLA! are you listening to a word I am saying?"

No. but I wasn't about to tell her that. What did she say before?!? Red...black! oh yea!

"Rose why would you want red and black at your wedding? Are you turning into a vampire or something?"

Rose gave me an evil grin and looked down at her binder where she kept all her stuff for the wedding.

"It just so happens to be that Red and black are Edward's favorite colors"

Rose stomped off ahead of me

" I will meet you at the house. I am mad at you for ignoring me stay 10 feet behind me till we get to the house."

"Actually his favorite colors are green and blue" I said in a low voice once she was far from hearing difference.

Once again she doesn't know one single thing about him, yet she=2 0is marrying him in 6 months. On the bright side im moving to Las Vegas in 2 hours and 10 minutes and I don't have to see her for 3 weeks! Edward and I are getting the apartment ready while she packs up and says goodbye to her parents. Who lived in Forks but moved to England. So she is going to England for 3 weeks. Which means three weeks of quite and I get to hang with Alice and Edward! THANK GOOD!

**So this is just the first chapter! There is a lot of drama ahead!!!! Like it? Don't like it? Review and tell us!!!! **

Hey guys! So We have decided to re-write the story and make it alittle more….interesting. Here is the plot line for the story, and the first chapter! Enjoy!

PLOT:

Bella's best friend Rose is getting married to her child hood play pal Edward Cullen. Bella dose not approve of the marriage because she herself has always secretly liked Edward ever since she was 7, and she knows Rose is marrying him for all the wrong reasons. Will she finally tell him how she feels? Or will she let her best friend marry the one person she truly loves? Will she let Edward marry someone who doesn't really love him?

Rose decided not to live in Forks anymore. Rose wants to move to sin city…..or in other words Las Vegas. Edward doesn't really like the idea but dose what he needs to make her happy. Rose decides that Bella should come with them because Bella needs some uplifting after a horrible accident.

Did Rose make the right choice to have her fiancé and her best friend live in the same house? Or did she just make the biggest mistake of her life?


	2. Chapter 2

****

"Wow. It's so pretty." I stare at our apartment complex in pure amazement. This place was like... A mini hotel! I just stared in awe at it for minutes. Our room was on the very top floor, so we would have an amazing veiw. How could we afford this?! Then I peek over at Edward. Oh, right, kind of rich... Sort of forgot... He's just so down to earth!

"You girls! You think everything is pretty!" Edward snorts as he opens his car door.

"Not true!" I open my car door as well and follow him around to the trunk of his car... Or limo, rather. "_I _don't think everything's pretty!"

"Like?" Edward pulls out a bag and then looks at me.

"I know your not pretty in the mornings! Bad breath and messy hair and drool stains on your pillows! And when your shirtless... Your like skin and bones!" I taunt him. I grab two big bags and stick my tounge out him.

Edward chuckles. "Ah, real mature, Bells. Your how old again?" I glare at him again and he carries on. "I swear, you are the most immature eighteen-year-old I've ever known!"

I fake gasp at him. "Nu-uh! What about Jessica Stanley?! She was far worse than me!"

"Uh, are you forgetting the fact that that was," He counts on his fingers. I roll my eyes. "TWELVE YEARS ago?! I'm positive she doesn't drink out of bendy straws and sleep with Teddy Bear's at night!" The last seven words struck me. I look down and push away the tears. "Bella, I-I'm sorry-"

"It's fine," I cut him off. "Let's just get this stuff in the house, alright?"

He nods at me and we start in.

-Later-

I head over to the U-Haul truck and was about to open the little latches when Edward came up to me. We really haven't talked much all day... "Hey Bells!" I blush a little at the name. I haven't been called Bells since... No. I would not think of _her _again today.

I turn to him, squinting a little as the now setting sun hits my eyes. My bangs get in my eyes, to, and I swat them away. "Yeah?"

He jogs over to me. "What would you say about putting Rose to work?"

"What do you me-"

He interupts me. "We take out all the small stuff and leave her all the big stuff. It'll be fun to see her lift a finger." He smiles at me.

"And you are her_ what_, again?" I smile at him.

He rolls his eyes. "Just do it. You know you want to."

I bite my lip, then smile at him, and nod. "Lets do it."

He smiles at me again and then helps me get the hood-thing up. I climb on the ramp and start to wobble. Edward is right by me. I grab his strong, muscular, arm and save myself from falling.

"Chicken." He whispers to me.

"Jerk." I whisper back.

Our cheeks are touching and I think my left side of my body is attached around him. I loved the feeling. Oh, stop it, Bella! The man's getting married! You had your chance...

"I believe the saying is: _Ladies first_." He whispers to me. I snap back into reality, glare at him, and slowly let go of his arm.

I start to walk. I feel very proud of myself when I reach the end. Just as I think that, I fall and my butt lands on the cold ground of the moving truck. Edward erupts into a fit of laughter. I fume at him. "Whatever, Asshole, just help me up so we can get this done and over with."

He forces himself to contain his laugh fest. "Alright, alright." He helps me up and gestures to me to pick something up. I gesture back at him, insisting he pick something up first. He gestures back at me.

I sigh. "Both of us at the same time?" I suggest, ending our little game.

"Alright. One, Two, Three..." We both reach out for the same item. Our hands touch. I fight myself and tell myself not to intertwine our fingers. We both pull away and look down.

Awkward.

"Wh-Why don't you just go first?"

Edward clears his throat and nods once. "Right."

That's the last thing he says to me while we get all the small things out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I absolutely loved the second chapter! I thought it was cute and funny, thanks to Geena! So here is the third chapter! Enjoy!

By the end of the first week of living in Las Vegas, Edward and I had everything unpacked and we finally were able to relax. Everything was absolutely gorgeous. The kitchen was huge, the bedrooms were huge! This could barely be considered an apartment! My favorite part though was the balcony. Everything looked so beautiful at night, the stars, which you can't really see in Forks, but here they were gorgeous.

I was even starting to get use to watching Edward walk around the apartment in a towel. After taking a shower. Also at night we would watch movies, some funny, sad and aggravating. But he would always make it a point to comfort me if I cried. Which I usually did! Not on purpose either, just cause he had a good taste in sad movies!

I was sitting in the kitchen at the kitchen table drinking a Pepsi when I felt something cool behind me. Edward's breathe.

" You could n't ask me if I wanted one?"

He said in the most sexy, deep velvet voice anyone could ever imagine.

"Nope. You know how I get with my Pepsi Edward!"

I said turning around toward him.

"Lets go out Bella, lets go do something. Stay out late. Drink, you know the stuff Rose doesn't let us do!"

I laughed alittle and nodded my head. This should be fun….a whole night with no one but me and Edward? Wait! What am I thinking?!?!? He is my best friend's fiancé!

"Sure..where do you want to go?"

Edward grinned again then turned toward the bathroom.

"Just wear something nice. Jeans and a tee look good on you., but won't do for where were going tonight!"

***

The yellow taxi stopped at a huge purple building with the words _Body English_ written across the door. Edward grinned at me and then we got out of the car. I pulled down my small showy dress hopping to at least cover half my but!

"Your taking me to a club! Edward you saw me at Prom I can barely do the macorina!"

Edward laughed at me and put a hand through his beautiful slicked back bronze hair.

"Funny Bella! Really funny. But I have always wanted to go to this club, but of course its too low class for Rose. So I thought I would experience my first time with you, oh and I can teach you anything you desire Bells!"

My face flooded with enjoyment of his words. Although I knew he meant dancing, I wanted it to mean something else. I wanted the whole statement from 'So I thought' To mean something else. I just blushed alittle and followed him in the club. No wonder he wanted me to look so smutty! To bad I hated smut, so I just had to wear my converse! ( Want a visual of Bella? Just look up Kristen Stewart from the 2009 MTV awards.)

***

About an hour into being in the club. I totally lost track of Edward! It sucked cause when I came in with him, guys wouldn't even lay their eyes on me. Thinking Edward was my boyfriend and that If they did look at me the would be dead. Now every guy's eyes in the room were attached to me. Every single part of me! It was just gross!

I was hopping to find Edward but he was nowhere in sight. I lost him.

I had gone to the bathroom and when I got out there were to many people to find him. I got so feed up with looking that I decided to take up on his earlier advice and drink alittle. It wouldn't hurt….right? Just one drink……

I think we all know, just like anything else you can't just have one! I knew I was drunk I could feel the numbness and the giddiness. But I wasn't drunk enough to20loose all senses. I wasn't going to get THAT drunk! I walked around the club not caring if my skirt was to short or if guys were totally looking me up and down! I took off my amazing converse and held them over my shoulders.

I danced with people I had only known from seeing across the room and I talked to them as if I had known them for years! Then finally Edward came over to me. Finally! He took me by the hand and led me to the back room. I sat on the big reddish couch and smiled at him. Being drunk and in the same room with Edward was not a good idea. And I had a pretty good feeling he was drunk too!

"Bells! Im not even going to ask if your drunk. Its written all over your face!"

I laughed and sat on his lap. Not even remember or caring that he was getting married to my best friend in less then a year.

"Its ok Edward! You said to have fun! So that's what I'm doing!"

Edward laughed alittle and it seemed to me that he didn't mind me sitting the way I was. Yet again he was drunk.

"Edward, you have a sexy ass laugh!"

Edward blushed and I smiled. When I was drunk the truth always came out. That's what sucked ass.

"Yea well you have a sexy ass, so I guess we're even!"

Like I said being drunk and in the same room as Edward not a good combination.

I turned toward his face and straddled both legs over his lap.

"I can show you so much more, that is way more sexy, if you let me?"

Edward had a worried look on his face. But then he took his hand and robbed my check.

"Maybe some other time Bella. We got to get you home.."

I shook my head

" I don't want to go home! I love it here!"

Edward smiled and placed his hand on my knee.

"But if we go home, its more quite"

That's all it took for me too find a taxi and be back at the apartment. Both of us were pretty drunk and had nothing else better to do.

We sat on the couch laughing at absolutely nothing for a good half and hour. Talking about stupid things like homework and barney. Then I turned toward him and just looked at him. Looking deep into his eyes.

"I have always loved you. You know that? I know your with what's her face? But I love you. I really do. "

Edward smiled at me and nodded his head then just like that he kissed me. It wasn't a slight cute kiss either. It was a messy, hot, passionate, burring kiss. That lingered. I couldn't help myself. It was there and I took it. I took the bait. I was drunk and stupid. But yet I still lost my virginity to the boy I ad been wishing to loose it to since I was 12.

Afterwards, all I could do was wait. Wait for it to set in that I was dreaming and about to wake up. But…it didn't…..Infact I would never wake up and sooner or latter….every dream must turn into a nightmare…..DUH DUH DUH! Haha that was fun to write! Lol anyways what you think? Review! Lol Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
